Uncivil Servant
Uncivil Servant is a short story featuring Belkar Bitterleaf before he joined the Order of the Stick. Originally released as a bonus comic for backers to the Order of the Stick 2012 Kickstarter campaign, this 12-page grayscale short story was published for public purchase in an electronic-only format in 2016. Summary Belkar, hungry and clothed in rags, walked through some farmland. While attempting to steal some squashes, he was attacked by an ankheg which emerged from underground. Being without weapons, he fled the creature and climbed a tree to safety, spending the night there to wait it out. The following day he broke into a bakery and stole a blueberry muffin. Disgusted by the quality of the baking, he proceeded to baked new muffins and loaves of bread which the baker allowed him to do, thinking he was an "enchanted leprechaun" who would improve his business in the manner of some elves who were making shoes for the town cobbler. Leaving the bakery, he encountered what appeared to be a shakedown of Jarneson, a local merchant, by Brint, seemingly a rogue. They were interrupted by Shart, who appeared to be a rival rogue also running a protection racket. Just then the ankheg emerged from underground and attacked Belkar again. Taking a bread knife from the baker, Belkar avoided the ankheg's acid attack and killed it, displaying his superior jumping ability. Brint and Shart were impressed by this and both men sought to employ Belkar in an upcoming contest between the two. For killing the ankheg, Belkar was rewarded by the Mayor with 25 gp, under the name "Ali S. Fakenameington". Belkar used the money to buy new clothes and a cloak (apparently the ensemble he continues to wear throughout the comics). Belkar separately arranged to meet at night with Brint and Shart, though neither knew the other would be there. Once they arrived, Belkar murdered Brint, Shart, and their deputies, in order, he believed, to end their protection racket in the town and collect more reward money from the town government. However, when he presented their heads to the mayor and deputy mayor, they were sickened and refused any reward, asking him to leave the town. It is then that Belkar learned that Brint and Shart were the police and fire chiefs of the town, and were collecting money for a charity volleyball match between the departments. Realizing his mistake, and that the town now lacked any professional service to stop him from causing mayhem, he shook down the mayor for a chest full of gold and left town. Continuity The story takes place sometime between the years 1180 and 1183, after Belkar became a ranger but prior to his meeting Roy in the events detailed in On the Origin of PCs. Based on the Challenge Rating of the Ankheg, Belkar is likely at least 3rd level at the time. Location * A Small Town Cast *Belkar Bitterleaf Monsters * Ankheg Residents of the Town * Baker * Baker's Wife * Cobbler * Six Magical Shoe-making Elves * Brint * Jarnson * Shart * Deputy Mayor * Mayor * Tailor * Tailor's Wife * Three Police Deputies * Fire Deputy * Referee * 28 Townspeople Category:OOTS Books